Grey Lines
by yatomytomato
Summary: The reader is the main character. YOU ARE VERY IMPORTANT SO FEEL LOVED. In this story youre a ghoul so embrace it and i hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**GREY LINES**

CHAPTER ONE!

Eyes open to the raw world that now stands in front of you. Reality sure is harsh isn't it? Without its morals, social standings,values, and feelings, it's just as barren and broken as you feel right now. Stripped of everything but the essentials, it's just piles of matter upon matter. Muscles, veins, blood cells, skin cells, genes all define you until you discover values and ideas and decide who you want to be. You're no different, nor those who surround you, from the broken world you inhabit and constantly extract from to ensure your own existence. Everything in this world is selfish, those who show compassion show weakness. There's life and there's death, no grey lines lie in between.

How long have people been convinced that the walls around them weren't made of a thin layer of glass everything could see through? Your eyes have been shaded over with a thick layer of red that have brought to light the world and harsh realities. Yes that's right…. red. It has labeled you as a heartless beast; an immoral being that doesn't deserve their own existence.

Many say those are the eyes of a monster doomed to a horrid fate and a justified call for death. But deep in the center of everyone's core is corruption, and with corruption lies false justification. Human or Ghoul, everyone searches for meaning behind even the simplest of things. Justification is needed for people to feel their existence has meaning. And who knows? Maybe it does...and maybe it doesn't...

"Why do we constantly see things as good or bad?" You ask yourself as you sit in the dark room you inhabit

"Everything is made up of a mix isn't it?... One thing cannot exist without depending on another…. So it would only be rational to think someone can't be entirely good or entirely bad." You continue to no one in particular.

The only thing that cares enough to listen to your thoughts are the walls that surround you. In return you've memorized much of their appearance. Where the cracks reside as proof that you once had an urge to fight. You had angrily punched at the walls with all of your might upon your first days here. The small divots in between each stone. Even when you close your eyes the shade of faded red/brown stone is engraved into your memory.

In your room there is nothing but the walls and the floor. Beasts, after all, don't need comfort to survive. Such a generosity isn't given to things so far below the existence of the humans that hold you here. After all, you are a ghoul. As a ghoul you've learned to adapt to situations easily.

Back in the 11th ward you had almost convinced yourself your existence wasn't so horrible. You were studying psychology at college and had even managed to make a friend. This memory brings a twisted smile upon your face. She was rather short, always enthusiastic about life. It was refreshing to be around. Like a flower growing in the bottom of a dark ocean she somehow found light in even the worst of situations. You had almost grown to want to be around her.

"I wonder if she thinks of me." You say to the wall whose response is so surprisingly silent.

"...great talking with you.."

Continuing with your memory you think of her dark hair and pale skin. So pale it seemed she would disintegrate like a vampire in the light. But in this world, vampires were nothing compared to the horrors of a Ghoul's existence. Her appearance always seemed to be the opposite of her personality. Hair always somewhat messy, clothes looking like they had been tossed on without care, smile always a little crooked to one side, face free of make up. She had never worried about such a pretentious thing as her appearance, you thought to yourself. Her personality on the other hand was mostly an obsession with making sure everything was in order constantly in her mind. And although she would never admit it she was extremely smart.

BANG BANG BANG

Your thoughts are brought to a very abrupt stop as a upright figure wearing a suit enters with several guards.

"I didn't even get to remember her name," you say with an exasperated face to the investigator as your eyes adjust to the lighting.

"Who? Wait-"

"Why does everyone here look the same? Isn't diversity important to you guys at all? You're all so bland" you cut him off smirking.

It was almost amusing to see his self conscious reaction as he tightened his color and fixed his already in place hair.

"Much more interesting than a wall though." You smirk once more.

"Conversation with such a beast is pointless. Take them to the destination as planned." He orders as though to prove his position of power.

You suppress the strong urge to stick your hand right through his thin layer of skin.

"It would be so easy to rip things," a goofy smile crosses your face as you angle yourself to see the look of horror and confusion cross the investigators face.

With that you are being whisked away. After you've walked a ways through the large building you approach a seemingly small hallway that opens up into a large room. In the middle of the room sat a table in between two chairs. One of which had restraints attached to it whilst the other was average. Wasn't hard to guess which chair was meant for you. One for the average and one for the monster how creative. So sloppy of them to think that could constrain you if you actually still had any sort of drive to do anything to save yourself. But what even is there to save anymore.

That's just it you realized the day you first became a ghoul that there was nothing to live for, nothing to save, nothing more to be than a monster who doesn't deserve their existence let alone any sort of understanding. You despise your own existence just as much as the man who is gonna be across the table from you hated every breath you were taking. What even deemed anything worthy of existing? Everything that exists takes from others existences to keep on existing.

Just then an investigator who looked much like the one you taunted so eagerly early walked into the room with an aura of purpose about them. Rolling your eyes at the sight of him you decide this will lead nowhere. It's ok though because nowhere is exactly where you want to be.

HI GUYS! So this is my first fanfic ever ^.^ *internally cheering*

so a couple things to just put out there;

. you can totally msg me about the story and give me tips and such

.im a lazy person so feel free to nag me about not uploading

.i hope you enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyy


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment you are left sitting there. An awkward, impending air set over the room. You strapped within the flimsy constraints of your chair, the investigator looming over you with his body posture stiff and unmoving. Avoiding eye contact, you don't make any attempts to speak.

Just accepting a situation and embracing it's harsh realities without objection is how you've been able to function lately. And frankly it feels nice to not think. You've been left to do nothing but think for the past couple months upon your arriving here. It's not that you yearned for any sort of social contact. That almost seemed like it would be an annoyance to you.

"(Reader), is it?" Questioned the investigator as he readjusted his tie, which was already perfectly in place.

"Do you guys communicate in the mornings before you come here to make sure you all wear the same color tie?" You ask with fake enthusiasm.

"Not one for introductions, I see. Well my name is… well it doesn't matter, you will only address me-"

"As Sir."

"Yes, and what would you like to be called?"

Your face shifts and almost shows an emotion other than despise. This question had thrown you off. Is he showing me a hint of respect? It was a small triumph to be treated like a normal person, but to you it was such a rarity it almost made you want to smile. Suppressing the urge, you just continue to look at him. Pretending your judgement of him is unchanged.

"Very well, ghoul. I don't need to know the name of something that is such a parasite to this world anyway." He turns away from you as if to dare you to attack from behind. _Tsk._ To think you would do something so cowardly.

And just like that, you got another feeling of something that wasn't pure hatred from the man. It was as if they had taken a breath and let it go as quickly as they took it in.

Kindness towards you had always been a rarity, but in this place it had disappeared completely. Even if you scanned every corner of this building, from the walls that surrounded you to the chambers whom kept you company, to the bland tiles on the foreground in front of you right now, within all this large ever growing building, within all the blank stares and glove covered hands you had yet to find a single trace of any kindness whatsoever. Yet here in this very room, this room where horrid things had been done to you in order to extract any sort of information, in the most subtle matter, it had been given to you.

"Well let's start with the simple questions shall we?" Declared the investigator, taking his seat across the table from you.

"I've so eagerly waited for this day to come." You said deadpan, not bothering to look up from the spot on the floor you had been studying for the past thirty seconds.

"What else do you have to live for?" Bitterness crossing his voice as he addresses you. Normally a comment like that wouldn't earn a response from you. Perhaps it was the walls helping you lose your sense of a reality, or maybe it was the lack of talking to anyone for weeks at a time that lead you to forget what was socially acceptable for you as a ghoul to say. Either way you find yourself saying things and not just thinking them.

"What does anyone have to live for? The people that surround them? The walls they build around themselves? Existence is a fucking thing given not only to humans! What gives humans the right to say something isn't worth its own existence?!What gives anything the right to think something else isn't worth it own existence. Ghouls are not the only thing that takes from something else to survive! That's all we are trying to do is exist! Is living such a horrible thing? Humans sustain themselves off animals… What deems you guys worthy of devouring animals? What makes ghouls not worthy of devouring?!" You shouted to no one but the walls knowing that the words you say won't affect the man in front of you in any way. You've been shouting at them for weeks on end. You feel as if no matter how loud you shout, no one will ever hear you.

The room settles into a thick, suffocating silence. You've grown to hate silence. It's so definite and obscure, allowing too much time to think. Really that's all silence allows you to do: think. There isn't even a shuffling of feet outside in the hallways to cling to.

"... I'd like to think you could point out the obvious difference between humans and cattle in a field…"

"And what's to say that the differences that separate the two is only chances in how evolution played out?! The strong survive, the weak die. But what if that outcome of who was stronger in the long run was only based on chance?" At this point you're not even understanding your reasoning, but for some reason you are tired of silence, tired of not saying anything, tired of everything. Why try to conceal what you feel anymore?

Again it's the silence… "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" You're hysterical almost. Feeling the red creeping over your once human eyes you refocus on the floor. Losing control will prove only what they want to see.

"What can't you take?" The investigator asks, probably not feeling sorry for you in the slightest. But that's okay, pity is the last thing you're looking for.

"I don't know? What's the first thing you'd like to hear? How I'm constantly questioning whether my existence is worth it? The silence that consumes all of my life? How I can't even look into an investigator's eyes without longing to have them instead of these curses I was born with? I can't take any of it." You continue to stare. Looking hard, you can even see the specks of dust settling on the floor.

"You can't control what you are… but you along with every other ghoul need to be annihilated. Murder is never justified." He says, folding his hands together on the table as if he's tired of this conversation.

"What even makes anything justifiable? You guys are such assholes. You're so weak, but you act so strong, walking around like you can justify not only your own existence but everyone else's." And with this, you decide you're done with conversing.

"We could very easily say the same about you, walking around, taking others' lives from them to ensure your own."

"..."

"Alright, seems like we are done. There's really no getting through to you is there? You know, life would be a lot easier for you ghouls if you'd just see the truth and fight for the right side." And with that the detective had let the door slam behind him.


End file.
